Duo and the Crunchy Peanut Butter
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: Duo has a nightmare about cruncy peanut butter? What is up with Quatre and honey? [COMPLETE]
1. Duo and the Crunchy Peanut Butter Nightm...

Duo and the Crunchy Peanut Butter!?  
  
"Crunchy peanut butter, crunchy peanut butter." Duo mumbled to himself as he walked up and down the isles of the supermarket. "Smooth peanut butter, that's not what I'm looking for! Grr . . . where is the damn crunchy peanut butter!?"  
  
"Uh, Duo?" Quarte asked walking up to Duo. Quarte had been in another part of the supermarket looking for their other grocery items.  
  
"Yeah Quarte?" Duo said staring at the shelves of smooth peanut butter.  
  
"What on earth are you muttering about?" the blonde Arabian asked him calmly.  
  
"I can't seem to find any crunchy peanut butter, that's what Heero asked me to get him while I was I out. And before you even ask," he interrupted Quarte who had his mouth open, " I have no idea why he asked for crunchy peanut butter."  
  
"That's the strangest thing I've ever heard of Heero asking for. I wonder..." Quarte said, his voice trailed off. Duo suddenly noticed what Quarte was holding.  
  
"Um, Quarte, I don't mean to pry, but why on Earth and the Colonies do you have a bottle of Extra thick honey? You know we have some at the safe house right?" Duo asked gesturing at the offending bottle Quarte was holding.  
  
"Oh, well, " Quarte replied sheepishly. "This is for me and Trowa." He looked at the ground.  
  
"You and T-T-Trowa? Eww. that's just messy, can't you think of things that are less.messy to get Trowa?" Duo said. His imagination had begun to run away with him and what he could do to Heero with a jar of peanut butter. He continued scanning the shelves for crunchy peanut butter.  
  
"It was Trowa's idea," Quarte said sheepishly.  
  
"T-Trowa thought up this one? You two are almost too weird for words. And that is so not something that I would expect from Trowa of all people." Duo said with a shudder at the thought of Trowa suggesting something like that. "Then again . . . it is always that quiet guys who love to do the strangest things."  
  
"You should know Duo," Quarte said with a knowing smirk.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Duo asked defensively turning to look at Quarte.  
  
"Oh, you and Heero," Quarte said raising his eyebrows, "come on. Don't tell me you two haven't made up yet for you accidentally blowing up his laptop in the chem. lab. And him knocking your Gundam into that car factory for Reelena." they both shuddered for a moment at the memory. Deathscythe had been pink for days, and not the nice pink that Quarte was so fond of wearing. This was that burn your eyes out pink.  
  
"No, we haven't made up yet for that . . . and thanks for reminding me." Duo said with a shudder, he had cried for close to an hour before he tried to kill Heero for turning Deathscythe into the biggest Gundam bubble gum the world had ever seen.  
  
"Look Duo, here's that crunchy peanut butter you've been looking for." Quarte handed it to Duo and froze. His eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"Quarte, you okay?" Duo asked his eyes wide with concern. When Quarte gave him no response he stood in front of his friend. "Quarte!" Duo said shaking him.  
  
"Hnn." was Quarte's only response. Quarte's pupils had been swallowed up by his irises. Duo was getting pretty freaked out by this time. Duo stood in front of his unmoving friend.  
  
"Quarte!" Duo said sharply shaking Quarte. It had no affect. "Damn it Quarte snap out of it!" Duo shook him even harder with still no effect. He sighed, "I'm really sorry about this Quarte. " Duo stood back a bit and slapped Quarte.  
  
"What the . . . ouch! What'd you do that for Duo?" Quarte asked looking genuinely hurt. His eyes had returned to their normal state.  
  
"I'm sorry Quarte, but you handed me the peanut butter and suddenly you seemed to be way out past L4. Your eyes were really kind of creepy looking.what happened to you man?" Duo asked his friend with genuine concern in his voice and eyes.  
  
"Um." Quarte began. "I-" he suddenly remembered what it was he had seen and why it had freaked him out so bad. "I-I saw . . . you and." he stopped and looked at Duo with wide eyes.  
  
"What did you see Quarte?" Duo prompted.  
  
"I saw you and Heero," Quarte finally finished.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Duo asked confused.  
  
"You don't understand Duo," Quarte insisted.  
  
"What don't I understand Quarte? Can you explain it to me?" Duo asked.  
  
"I don't think I should, after all . . . I am a Sensitive. (1) I really don't want to talk about it. Can we just leave now? Please Duo?" Quarte asked giving Duo the "look"(2).  
  
"Sure Quarte, if you really want to go now, I guess we can leave then." Duo threw the peanut butter into the basket along with Quarte and Trowa's honey . . . he shuttered at the thought of the mess *that* was going to make. Oh well, at least he didn't have to clean up the mess. He shook his head as they headed out. *Some people. * He thought to himself.  
  
*Later that day.  
  
"Heero! We're back! Ne, Heero!?" Duo called to the empty house.  
  
"Trowa! Where are you?" Quarte called as he and Duo walked in with both arms laden with groceries. They looked at each other.  
  
"Ne, Quarte," Duo said. "Did they tell you if they had a mission today?"  
  
"No, Trowa didn't say anything to me." Quarte said walking into the kitchen. Duo followed him and noticed a note on the fridge.  
  
"Ne, Quarte," Duo said dropping his groceries on the counter. He picked the note off the fridge. It was written in Heero's neat handwriting. "Look at this. 'Trowa and I have left to go get a few things we forgot to have the two of you get. We'll be back by 1600. Heero and Trowa.' Well, isn't that just nice and cozy?" Duo said. He looked at the clock. It was only noon. "Four hours until they come back? Aw, I really wanted to ask Heero something . . . I guess it'll just have to wait until later."  
  
"I wonder where they went off to, " Quarte said looking at the note. He had deposited his bags on the counter next to the ones that Duo had been carrying.  
  
"Who knows with those two, probably went off to pick up ammunition. Poor Heero hasn't had a mission in a month; he must be getting really edgy. I've noticed that he's not sleeping nearly as well as he used to. He's been getting up in the middle of the night and walking around."  
  
"Does that mean that the two of you are.?" Quarte began.  
  
"No, we're still sleeping in separate beds," Duo said. He looked wistful for a moment. "I don't really know how to tell him that I've forgiven him."  
  
"Aa, I see," Quarte said with a knowing look in his eyes. "Come on Duo, let's get this stuff put away before they get back. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why not?"  
  
*That evening.  
  
Duo was having a really bad nightmare.well, really weird bad nightmare. "Heero! Answer me!" he was running through the supermarket looking for crunchy peanut butter but all he could find was smooth. And he had to find Heero. For some strange reason he had to find the crunchy peanut butter in order to find Heero.  
  
"Ne, Duo!" he could hear Heero call to him. He sounded further away every time Duo ran into a jar of creamy peanut butter.  
  
"Heero! Damn it! Where are you!?" Duo called.  
  
"Ne, Duo! Koko wa doko da? (3) Help! Duo!" He heard Heero call out to him. Duo continued running and suddenly he cam across the Wing Zero covered in creamy peanut butter and he say that the cockpit was open. He saw Heero's hand sticking out from the pool of peanut butter.  
  
"Ne, Duo! Wake up!" he heard Heero say, but that didn't make any sense since he was drowning in the stupid creamy peanut butter. If only it was crunchy peanut butter he could climb out.  
  
"Heero!" he called out climbing on the Wing Zero as Heero's hand slipped out of sight. "No! Heero! HEERO! Come back!" Strong hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him.  
  
"Ne Duo! Wake up!" Heero said harshly. Duo's eyes opened up and failed to focus on what was in front of him. "Daijoubu ka?"(4) Heero asked calmly, he looked at Duo whose eyes finally managed to focus. Heero looked at him with concerned eyes.  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked looking at Heero confused. He realized that he was in his own bed in the room that they shared. "What happened?"  
  
"You were dreaming, apparently you had a nightmare. You kept saying something about crunchy and creamy peanut butter. Quarte tried taking a nap earlier today but he kept having your nightmare. You know he's a Sensitive. Do you remember anything?" Heero had on hid usually Perfect Solider mask now.  
  
"You're okay?" Duo asked. When Heero nodded he threw himself into Heero's arms and started crying. "It was horrible, I thought I'd lost you for good. Even after all the time you've tried to self-destruct it never worked. You- you needed my help and-and I-I-I couldn't help! I'm so sorry Heero!" Duo babbled into Heero's green tank top.  
  
"Umm . . . Duo?" Heero asked looking kind of confused.  
  
"Oh, Heero! I thought I'd lost you for good! Don't leave me here!" Duo begged holding on to Heero even more tightly.  
  
"It's okay Duo," Heero said hugging Duo. He ran his fingers through Duo's hair. Duo's sobs became quieter, then it seemed after a while he had fallen back asleep. "Poor thing, that must have been some nightmare." He started to gently disengage himself from Duo, but each time he started to move away Duo would start to scream. So, Heero did the only thing he could. He kicked off his tennis shoes and moved to a more comfortable position on Duo's bed while still holding Duo. He slowly nodded off to sleep while still holding Duo.  
  
"Duo!" He called out. He stopped in the middle of the isle. "What the hell.? What am I doing in a supermarket?" Heero asked no one. He heard a scream.  
  
"Heero! HELP!" Duo called again. His voice sounded more urgent yet farther away than it had the last time.  
  
"Duo! Where are you? Duo! Answer me damn it! Where are you?" Heero called again.  
  
"Heero! Help! Koko wa doko da?" Duo called again, even further away. Heero was running full speed down the isles of the supermarket yet they all seemed to have creamy peanut butter and what he really need was crunchy peanut butter to save Duo.  
  
"What in the.? Why do I need crunchy peanut butter? Duo should have bought some earlier today," he awoke with a start and looked down. Duo was curled up against his side with a look of happiness on his face. And that's when Heero remembered what made him love Duo so much. He looked so cute when he was sleeping, with the exception of his nightmares, but even those he looked pretty cute when he had them. He sighed quietly so as not to wake Duo up, the door to their room opened up suddenly and Quarte and Trowa were both standing in the doorway with guns in hand. He saw Wufei behind them with his katana.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Quarte asked.  
  
"We heard screaming." Wufei said and saw that Duo was curled up next to Heero. Both of who were still fully clothed.  
  
"Was the Perfect Solider having a nightmare?" Trowa asked with an upraised eyebrow. All of a sudden he had to duck really quickly or be hit in the head with one of Duo's shoes. Duo lay still curled up on Heero's side with his other shoe in his hand.  
  
"Go ahead Trowa, I've go more shoes under the bed. All of them are mismatched so they really don't matter to me. I've got lots of ammunition." Duo said in a threatening tone brandishing his shoe. All of them couldn't help but laugh at he scene before them.  
  
"Honestly you two should keep it quiet in here." Quarte said slyly.  
  
"Hey Honey-boy, don't you and Trowa have something you were supposed to be doing?" Duo said leering at the pair.  
  
"Honey-boy?" Heero, Wufei and Trowa asked at the same time. Trowa had a smile on his face.  
  
"Quarte, you know. I think he's right. We should get back to our own room, we've got something to take care of . . . remember?" Trowa said with a sly smile. He grabbed Quarte who was looking stunned and walked off.  
  
"Honey? I don't think I want to know," Wufei said. He looked at Heero and Duo still lying in bed. He re-sheathed his katana. "Daijoubu ka, Heero? I've never heard you scream like that before." Wufei asked walking into the room a bit. They all heard Quarte laugh, well, giggle. Then they all heard Trowa laugh as well.  
  
"I'm fine Wufei, just a really strange nightmare." Heero replied ignoring the sounds coming from Trowa and Quarte's room.  
  
"What was it about?" Wufei asked walking into the room, he sat down on Heero's chair next to Heero's laptop.  
  
"Wu-man(5), I'm sure that Heero doesn't want to talk about it.right?" Duo said.  
  
"Crunchy Peanut Butter." Heero said simply as though that should explain everything.  
  
"What?" Duo and Wufei asked at the same time.  
  
"What do you mean about crunchy peanut butter?" Duo asked.  
  
"That's what my nightmare was about, I was looking for Duo in the supermarket but I had to find a jar of crunchy peanut butter but all they had was creamy." Heero shook his head at the absurdity of it all.  
  
"I had that same nightmare earlier," Duo said looking up at Heero. He has long ago put the shoe down and had both arms around Heero's waist.  
  
"Well, I'm going back to bed, Maxwell, you really are crazy. You know that right?" Wufei said as he stood to leave.  
  
"Hai, I know Wu-man. I know." Duo replied with a big goofy grin. Wufei walked out shaking his head and shut the door behind him.  
  
After a few minutes Heero looked down at Duo. "Ne, Duo. Where is that crunchy peanut butter I asked you to get earlier today?"  
  
"Right here," Duo said reaching over Heero to open the nightstand. "I put it here so the guys wouldn't eat it mistakenly." He grinned as he handed it to Heero. "By the way," he said as Heero took the jar and unscrewed the lid. "What did you want it for?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see." Heero stood up and locked the door to their room. He then popped the funky top thingy (you know what I'm talking about) off and grinned evilly at Duo. "I've got plans for you Duo.I've actually been planning this since your Gundam got turned." he stopped and had to force the words out," pink. Ugh, what a god-awful color." he shook himself. "Now shall we?" He had the jar of peanut butter and an evil grin.  
  
"Oh, that what you wanted it for!" Duo said with a happy little grin. Needless to say they didn't get a whole lot of sleep that night. If you want the lemon you'll have to wait a bit.I'm over my head in homework.sorry.  
  
  
  
(1) Sensitive - a person who can feel what others are feeling, they can also sometimes see into to the future. Some Sensitives can read the minds of others. (2) The "look" - big watery puppy dog eyes, gets sympathy almost every time. (3) Koko wa doko da? - Japanese for "Where am I?" (4) Daijuobu ka? - Japanese for "Are you okay?" and don't get mad at me if I spelled it wrong. Suing me won't get you anything but a mothball. (5) Wu-man - seen in a lot of fics. One of Duo's (not bad) nicknames for Wufei, term of endearment.he and Wufei are really good friends. Just not in that way. 


	2. Duo and Heero Lime

Duo and the Crunchy Peanut Butter... Lime One: Duo and Heero  
  
Heero looked at Duo with a sly smile on his face while holding they jar of crunchy peanut butter. Duo looked at him numbly. . "I've got plans for you, Duo." Heero said.  
  
"H-Heero?" Duo said looking at his lover.  
  
"I wanted to make it up to you for accidentally knocking your Gundam into that factory." Heero smiled at his lover.  
  
"Um . . . " Duo said nervously. "Heero, what are you going to do?" Duo stood up and retrieved his fallen shoe. He threw the shoe back under his bed.  
  
"Oh," Heero said with a smirk. The only time the Perfect Solider showed emotion was when he was with his lover. Heero walked over to Duo who sat back on his bed. Heero wiggled his eyebrows. Duo finally figured out what Heero was telling him.  
  
"Come on Duo," Heero said taking his shirt off. "Let me make it up to you. Please?"  
  
"Okay," Duo said happily. Heero put the peanut butter down onthe nightstand. He pushed Duo back on the bed with a wicked smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning. . .  
  
"Sleep well my Koi?" Heero asked sleepily as Duo woke up.  
  
"You bet," Duo said with a loving smile. "How about you love?" Duo asked. He sighed and leaned into Heero's loving embrace.  
  
"Waking up with you always makeds it a pleasent night." Herro replied breathing deeply the scent of Duo's hair.  
  
"And waking up in your arms is the best way for me to wake up." Duo said happily. He rolled around in Heero's arms until hey were laying face to face. They kissed deeply.  
  
"Come on Cuo," Heero said climbing out of bed. "Let's grab a quick shower. I think Quarte's started breakfast."  
  
With a happy grin Duo lept out of bed and happily followed Heero into the shower.  
  
The End.  
  
~OWARI~ 


	3. Quatre and Trowa Lime

Duo and the Crunchy Peanut Butter . . . Lime Two: Trowa and Quatre  
  
Trowa hauled Quatre out of Duo and Heero's room right after Duo called his Quatre, honey-boy.  
  
At first Trowa was as confused as by the comment as Wufei and Heero. Quatre blushed hard, his face turning crimson. As soon as they got to their room Trowa tackled Quatre and hissed him passionately.  
  
"Honey-boy," Trowa purred in Quatre's ear. He looked a Quatre with a loving smile.  
  
"Yes Trowa-Koi?" Quatre purred looking up at his lover.  
  
"Where's that honey I asked you for?" Trowa asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Quatre giggled when Trowa tickled him for the information (1). Trowa laughed when Quatre found Trowa's ticklish spot. Trowa's laugh made Quatre, it was a full rich sound, he sighed hearing Trowa's laugh.  
  
"I give up!" Quatre gasped breathlessly.  
  
"Good my Koi," Trowa purred. "Now, where's the honey?"  
  
"In the nightstand," Quatre replied. Trowa smiled and stood, he then walked over to the door and locked it.  
  
"So, my Arabian Koi," Trowa purred (2). He turned out all of the lights except for the one in the bathroom. "Whatever shall I do with you?" Trowa glided; walked was not the appropriate term, to Quatre.  
  
"I don't know," Quatre whispered back. He stared as Trowa came closer and closer. He was completely mesmerized by the sensuous movements of his lover's hips, the way the emerald green eyes sparkled in the dim light from the bathroom.  
  
"Well then," Trowa said. "I guess I'll just have to think of something all by myself," Trowa pouted (3). Quatre loved it when Trowa let down his guard and was . . . playful.  
  
"Sorry," Quatre replied. "I didn't realized that I was being tested today."  
  
Trowa had reached the smaller boy by now. He stopped and simply basked in the love that radiated off of Quatre. He looked into the endless teal depths and was breathless.  
  
The two lovers quietly stared at each other for several minutes. Then suddenly, Quatre surged forward to embrace Trowa tightly. They stood that way for several minutes. Trowa pulled back slightly so that he could tip that beautiful face upwards.  
  
Trowa leaned down to capture that beautiful mouth with his own. Tongues darting into each other's mouths. After several minutes they broke away gasping for breath.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Trowa pillowed Quatre on his chest. They slept like that all night. The next morning Quatre woke up bright and early to shower with Trowa. The couple then wandered down stairs. Quatre began making breakfast; he knew it was the best way to wake the others up.  
  
Trowa gave a little smile as he watched his lover's lithe form moved about the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Wufei," Quatre greeted warmly as the Chinese pilot entered the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Winner, Barton," Wufei nodded to each of them. "Sleep well?" he asked a knowing smile. The pair looked at him surprised.  
  
"Yes, we did actually did sleep quite well," Trowa said finally eyeing Wufei cautiously.  
  
"Over all the screaming last night?" Wufei asked incredulously. "I left the house."  
  
"Where's you go?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well, lets just say that I didn't get a whole lot of sleep over at Treize's house," Wufei said mildly embarrassed.  
  
"So that's were you went," Duo said coming into the room with Heero right behind him.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
I think that Trowa would have a very nice laugh and a hard to find ticklish spot. Don't sue me. It's only my opinion.  
  
I also think that Trowa's the kind of guy that would purr when he's in - ahem - the bedroom.  
  
Okay, so I think Trowa's more playful with Quatre when they're alone. 


	4. Author's Note!

Alright you all! Worry not! I am going to continue this story but.I've got some problems with my computer allowing me to type them up. As soon as I get it typed you'll see it! I promise. Any questions? Email me at: slayer_of_dragonkillers@yahoo.com  
  
Later.  
  
-Chimera Dragon 


End file.
